


Never Again

by Tasharii



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasharii/pseuds/Tasharii
Summary: She knew her soldier would come for her. Sooner or later.Vengeful and beautiful and out for blood. Like death on a winter wind. And here he was.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, but at least I’m doing some sort of holiday writing. I’ve got a couple other ideas bouncing in my head under this New Years Eve theme. We’ll see where it goes. Last writing of the year and it's a random drabble. Of course lol

It was cold and dark. So frigid that it was an effort to keep her teeth from chattering. Numbness crept through her fingers hours ago. Soon, it would take her toes and then limbs. A desk lamp with a bare, flickering bulb was the only shred of light in the empty room. Dirty white cement walls, a desk, chair, and rats had been Y/N’s only company for three long days. Time kept by the beeping of her watch every 12 hours. Well, rats and occasional Hydra operatives, but sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Her stomach ached with hunger and her mouth tasted like mud from the little water they offered.

The metal around her wrists kept her standing in a strained, taunt posture. It pinched and bit until everything it scraped felt raw. Of course, the bastards had set them up so high that she had to either stand on her tiptoes until her thighs burned or hang limp until her shoulders screamed. They’d stripped her of her weapons, and dignity. Left her in boots, tights, and a sports bra. Dirty hair framed her equally filthy face. Everything was coated in either blood, tears, mud or all three plus more.

Hot breath fanned Y/N’s brow, and gentle hands pried at the cuffs on her wrists. Shoes scrapped heavily against the tile floor as she swayed forward. Then let her head fall limp against his chest. Too tired to stand on her own anymore. Everything ached. Even her jaw from grinding her teeth to bite back screams. Eventually, she had screamed, but she never gave them what they wanted. No matter the threats against her life. It didn’t matter how much they hurt her.

Because she knew her soldier would come for her. Sooner or later.  
Vengeful and beautiful and out for blood. Like death on a winter wind.  
And here he was.

Metal clinked against metal, but Bucky barely made a sound. The smell of blood filled the air. In that moment, she couldn’t tell if it was her own, or some he spilled getting to her. Y/N hadn’t even heard him sneak into the room five minutes ago. Unsurprisingly, he’d gotten in undetected, and the others were waiting as backup outside.

Finally, the cuffs released, and her arms dropped. Gravity drug all her weight down and she fell forward. Arms caught her as she swayed, not letting her touch the ground. Sweet relief hurt like fire in all her wrecked muscles. Fatigue ground into very brittle bone. Within a second, all her wounds made themselves known. Cuts broke open again, blood bubbling up. Burns shot white hot pain through her nerve endings at every place his clothes scraped against raw skin.

But it barely registered because he was holding her. He was there and that soothed the edge off the pain.

“It’s ok. I’ve got you.” Bucky spoke so quietly that she wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t been right on top of her. He bore her weight without complaint and kissed her cheek. The kiss was hot compared to the chilled air. She didn’t know when she’d started crying again, but he kissed her tears. Didn’t even seem to mind any of the filth.

Carefully, he hugged her, and she wrapped her heavy arm around his shoulders. The coarse pads and hard buckles of his uniform bit into every sore spot on her. But she didn’t care. They stayed like that until her tears stopped. Until her breathing evened out. It was only for a minute or two, but Y/N was grateful that he even spared her the time.  
Time was a precious thing in missions like these. But he let her have it.

His chin rest on top of her head, tucking her close. Cold metal pressed between her shoulder blades, and the panels of his fingers shifted against her back as he stroked her spine. His other hand was hot against the clammy skin of her cheek.

When he guided her chin up to meet his eyes, she managed a barely-there smile. Watery at best, pathetic at worst. The light of the lamp haloed his raven black hair, and cast stark shadows across his strong jaw, but his eyes were bright.

“I missed you.” Y/N confessed. Quiet like a secret. A vulnerable truth just for him to hear.

A smile didn’t rise to reflect her own. His expression was hard from all the demons that had been plaguing him. That she knew had come out to haunt him the moment she got caught. Taken. Bucky let out a harsh breath and brushed her hair out of her eyes, voice rough even when his touch was tender, “You’re never leaving my side again.”

“Never.” Y/N promised, trying to soothe him. Cupping his face in her hands, she tugged him down until their foreheads rested against one another. Their eyes never parted and she stroked her fingers through his hair, “Never again.”

Despite the fear edging his words, there was relief there right beside it. The worry that had plagued him showed in the ringed bruises under his eyes and the scruff that had accumulated along his jaw. All the sweet love and relief at her being alive was palpable. Like a man suffocated to near death, Bucky’s gaze breathed in every inch of her. Taking in every bruise and hurt. Assessing it all in a few seconds. Then his hand slid to her neck, feeling her fluttering pulse under her fingertips.

A sudden chime echoed between them from her watch. Instantly, Bucky bristled. He listened for any other sounds. Any threats, and only relaxed when she lifted her hand to show him the glowing blue of the device on her wrist. That alarm let her know that it was midnight and she managed a small, weak laugh. When he frowned at her, she let out a soft breath, “Happy New Year sweetheart.”

Unimpressed, his nose wrinkled, and he rolled his eyes. Despite the distaste, she caught the way his lips quirked on the edges. Fondness shone in that look as he tilted his face closer to her own. His breath ghosted her mouth and he whispered, “Happy New Year doll.”

Then he kissed her. Heat and life flooded back into her through her mouth. Like a shot of sunshine from him to her. Every intoxicating push and pull of his lips had her wanting more. When he kissed her, she remembered what it meant to be in love with him. Why she wanted to be with him always.

The clip of a button barely registered to her ears, but she heard the shift as he slipped a gun from one of his many holsters. Cold metal pressed into her empty palm against his chest. His tongue brushed the seam of her mouth and she got to taste him for just a second before he pulled back.

When he broke away, she let her hands slip down to his neck, feeling his pulse in return. It was soothing, knowing his heartbeat was strong and sure. Threading life through his veins. Y/N smiled brighter, “I think I’ll make that my New Year’s resolution.” When he raised an eyebrow at her, she elaborated, “Never leaving your side.”

That declaration did bring a small, crooked smirk to his full mouth. He swooped back down and gave her another, sweet peck. The sound of their lips parting echoed in the too-quiet room.

Tilting his head, Bucky listened and then stepped away from her. Blocked her from the door in a protective stance. Shoulders back, and standing at his full height, he quietly stated, “Let’s go home.” He already had another gun in his hand, and the soft man she knew was gone. Hidden behind her soldier.

“Please.” Y/N breathed, gathering herself up as she willed the last bit of fight she had in her to the surface.

Smoothly, Bucky pressed a finger to a com in his ear and declared, “I’ve got her. We’re ready to move out.”

Beyond the door, Y/N could hear Hydra operatives making their way down the hall towards them. That ember inside of her burned brighter. It built into a roaring flame of hot, spiteful malice. Letting out a steadying breath, she cocked the safety off her gun. Then gave Bucky a firm nod when he glanced back to her. Checking in with her.

As he took a few short steps towards the door, he offered, not looking at her, “I think my resolution’ll be helping you keep yours.”

Y/N snorted, “Then I guess we better start right now.”

From the other side of the base, an explosion made the ground ripple beneath her feet.  
Then they were running.  
And her soldier never left her side. Not for a second.


End file.
